


Tell Me You Love Me

by BlindBandit44



Series: The "As Fluffly as Mormor can get" Mormor one-shots [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Insecure Jim, M/M, POV Jim Moriarty, PWP, possesive Jim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-17 23:37:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2327288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlindBandit44/pseuds/BlindBandit44
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim is insecure about Sebastian loving him and makes him say it to him as often as he can, making it difficult for them to keep their sexual relationship a secret at work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell Me You Love Me

“Bastian?”

“Hm, yes?”

“Tell me you love me?”

“Love you, Jimmy.”

~~~

It’s like these idiots don’t realize what having hidden cameras means. They know I can hear and see every word they say, yet all they ever do is gossip about my work and whine about my cruelty.

I see Sebastian walk into the kitchen, his rifle slung over his back, loaded and ready to be used at a moments notice. I perk up a bit, just seeing him. He’s so much more fun to look at than the rest of the lot. 

Seb walks up to the fridge and grabs himself a bowl of the leftover Chinese take away we had last night. As soon as he has his lunch in the microwave, Mike walks up to him. “You busy tonight. Want to go to the pub with me, Paul, and Arthur after work?”

Anger bubbles inside my chest. I know its ridiculous, but the thought of Seb spending his Friday night with anyone but me really gets my blood boiling. 

“Can’t, sorry. It’s date night, remember?” Seb tells Mike with a stiff smile. My heart flutters involuntarily, making my lips curl up into what I know is a stupid grin. 

“Oh, right.” Mike replies, visibly rolling his eyes. “This mystery girl you refuse to tell us about. Why don’t you at least give us a name?”

“Even if I told you, you wouldn't believe me.” Seb says with a chuckle. “But if you want me to humor you, you’re going at it at the wrong angle.” He takes his Chinese out of the microwave, stirs it a bit, and takes a bite. “I play for the other team.” He says, and walks out, leaving the three other idiots speechless, and me laughing my ass off.

~~~

 

Torture man in room 3, make him say where his wife is hiding JM

Keep him alive? SM

Keep him breathing, knock him out if he gets annoying JM

I’m on it SM

~~~

“Tell me all you know about Sebastian Moran.” I ask, keeping my expression neutral.

“Seb? That’s who we’re here to talk about?” Mike asks, his eyebrows scrunching together in confusion.

“Yes, I like to keep tabs on my employees. I ask some of you to tell me your opinions and dirt on each other once in a while. And yes, I know all about that time you fucked Michelle in the back room, that's exactly what this exercise is for. Don’t lie, lie and I will send Sebastian to kill you myself. Go ahead and look at the man in room number three if you would like a refresher on how cruel he really is.” My voice is steady, but I pray to whatever higher power is up there to keep Sebastian from knowing I was snooping again. He’s always getting after me, saying I’m too paranoid. I should just go to him directly when I’m feeling insecure.

“He’s a good bloke. The other boys and I were just informed he’s gay, but I don’t suppose that's what you’re looking for.” Mike says, looking nervous. He doesn’t know what to say.

“I already knew that. Please keep this to information that is not well known.”

“I was unaware that was well known.” The idiot says, eyes widening. “Well, I guess in that case I don’t have much to tell you. He generally keeps to himself. He has a friend he likes to spend every Friday night with, and he hasn’t taken up an offer to get drinks with me and the other employees in months. Sorry I don’t know anymore than that.”

“Fine.” I roll my eyes and lean back in my chair. “Go take your break. We’re done here.”

“Yes sir.”

~~~

“Jim.” I hear Sebastian growl. He isn’t even all the way through the door yet of our flat. “Jim!” He yells again, still with the same amount of aggression.

“Yes, Sebby?” I say nonchalantly, looking up from my book. I’m sitting on the sofa, I’ve only been home about twenty minutes.

“How many times do I need to tell you? Stop asking the guys at work about me. You’re making our relationship extremely obvious, and this was your idea to keep us a secret, remember?” Seb says, waving his hands between us angrily, trying to make a point.

I look up to my sniper with sad eyes, knowing Seb can never resist the puppy dog eyes. “But Sebby. I don’t want those other boys to take you from me.” I say, whining. Seb would never admit it, but we both know my possessiveness is a turn on of his.

“Give me those fucking puppy dog eyes one more time, and I swear to god I’ll fuck you until I break our sofa.”

“This is our new one, it would be a real shame.” I said, lowering my voice seductively. “Would you still buy me another one?” I say, giving him my best puppy dog eyes again.

I see the lust in Sebs eyes before he pounces on me, pinning me to the cushions and tossing my book to the side. “You just lost my spot, Sebby, I was really enjoying that part too.” I whine again as Sebastian bites down on my neck.

“Fuck your book, I’m teaching you a god damn lesson.” Seb says in between love bites. “Do you want be to announce to the world I fuck you on regular basis? Tell your little network you’re insecure and need me to tell you I love you every chance you get? Because I will, god dammit.”

I only moan in response, my skin tingling under Sebastians touch. “Fuck, you’re gorgeous. I’ll tell Mike all about how I can turn you into a fucking whore, begging for my cock. I bet he would shit himself. Would you like to watch that?” 

Seb’s words go straight to my groin, a pooling heat in my lower abdomen. “Yesss.” I hiss, arching my back up, wanting more contact and less clothes. “Please.” I beg, knowing Seb knows exactly what I want.

“Take your clothes off. Quickly.” Sebastian commands, using his strict Colonel voice as he gets off me and takes care of his own clothes.

As soon as we’re both naked, Seb grabs me and pushed me back on the sofa, straddling my hips, grinding down on my to-straining cock. Our mouths collide messily and one of us is groaning into the others mouth, but neither of us care. Fighting for dominance as we rut against each other relentlessly.

“God, Jim.” Sebastian breaths into my mouth. “I love you, alright? Fuck, I love you. I’m yours.” Seb breaks the kiss momentarily, looking for the lube in the side table next to the sofa. “I’ll prove it again and again if I have to.” He lowers me gently so I’m laying underneath him. He’s in between my legs, kissing and nipping at my thighs. “Love you.” He whispers in between kisses.

I’m so focused on the kisses and declarations of love that I missed Seb opening the lube. His finger intruding, making me gasp Sebs name. “Need you Sebby.” I say, my voice shaky and low with lust.

Sebastian stretches me, preparing me properly, but quickly. Knowing exactly how much is too much, and how much is too little. He knows how to keep me begging for more, leaving me a mess.

Not a second too soon, Sebastian is slicking himself up and sliding gently inside me, filling me with the promise of being mine. 

He fucks me hard and fast. Getting as deep inside me as he can. I scratch my nails down Sebastian's back, leaving scars I know. Claiming him as mine. I intertwine my fingers in his hair, pulling him down to kiss me. It's all tongue and teeth, with zero grace. Seb brings his strong hand in between us, taking my cock in his hand, running his fingertips from root to tip.

Seb abandons my mouth, taking my earlobe in his mouth, nibbling gently. “Yours.” He whispers, his voice gravelly.

And thats all it takes. I come hard in between us, shouting Sebastians name, grabbing Sebs hips until my knuckles turn white, until I know I’ve left bruises the shape of my fingers on his beautiful skin.

Three deep thrusts later and Sebastian follows me, his orgasim shuttering nicly. Sebastian falls forward, putting his weight on me. Not enough to crush me, but enough to feel a sentimental comfort from it.

“I wasn’t lying.” Seb says quietly, still breathless. His voice still shaky from his orgasm. “I want to tell everyone.I don’t care if the people at work look at us different, or think of us different. Let them all know you’re mine, and I’m yours.”

I smile to myself. Closing my eyes. “Yeah, okay Sebby. You’re right. Love you.” I say, planting a soft kiss on his shoulder, re positioning myself so we are in a better position to take a quick nap. I feel a soft kiss in return on the top of my head as I begin to doze off, feeling feather light, and totally at ease.

“Love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I read a Mormor fanfiction today that totally upset me (not naming it becuause it was well written, I was just not happy with the plot). So, I am bringing balance back to the universe with this fluffy little Mormor one shot, hope you enjoyed it :)
> 
> Also, I'm American. This is not Beta'd or Britpicked, feel free to leave comments and criticisms if you find mistakes or something you liked.


End file.
